1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an anti-disengagement device for preventing an untimely disengagement of the cable connector assembly from a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As everybody known, electrical connectors are devices provided for interconnecting a notebook computer and periphery equipments, such as a scanner or a printer et al. In general, an electrical connector is equipped at the computer for serving as a docking and a cable connector assembly is equipped at the periphery equipments for serving as a sailer. The cable connector assembly comprises a cable end connecter for electrically connecting with the docking connector and a cable which is provided with one end connecting the periphery equipments and the other end connecting the cable end connector. For securing the engagement and the signal transmission between the cable connector assembly and the docking connector and ensuring the signal, the cable connector assembly is proved with a locking device for latching with the docking connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,790 issued to Rohde, discloses a conventional cable connector assembly provided with a locking device. The locking device disclosed in the Rohde comprises a pair of locking arms disposed at opposite sides of the cable connector assembly. Each arm is provided with a forwardly extending locking portion for latching with corresponding portion of the docking connector and a backwardly extending button exposed outside of a cover provided on the cable connector assembly. Pressing and driving inwardly the buttons of the locking device, the locking portion will deflect outwardly to engage or disengage with the docking connector.
However, there is any hidden trouble in the cable connector assembly without the function of plug and play. For example, the cable connector assembly is able to be pull out of the notebook computer being in use after pressing inwardly the buttons of the locking device, this accident may result in the notebook computer halt and even information processing on the notebook lost.
A cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.